Kiss the Girl
by Lady Downey
Summary: What if Ursula's spies did not interrupt them and they kissed? An Ariel and Eric story.


**_Hi. This is a story about Ariel and Eric. I was watching The Little Mermaid, for the third time this weekend, kinda sad, I know, attempting to write another type of TLM fanfic rather than the one I have in mind when this idea suddenly popped in my mind. I don't know if this had been made before, but hey this is my version. This is set when they're at the lagoon and they're alone and Eric's leaning to kiss Ariel...  
_**

**_What if Ursula's spies did not interrupt them and they kissed?_**

**_What if the kiss led to something else?  
_**

* * *

Ariel POV

It is happening. He's going to kiss me. My heart is beating fast against my chest. I don't think I own my body anymore because I am in shock yet my head, my lips are moving nonetheless of what is happening inside of me. His lips brushed mine. They were soft and damp. Our eyes lock and then he's kissing me again. He is gentle with his lips and is a good teacher. Eric's hands are cupping my neck, pulling me to him. I can feel his tongue stroking my lips, daring my mouth to open, and when I do, the kiss evolves into something deeper and passionate. His hands are knotting my hair and my arms are wrapping around his neck.

I am breathless and blushing a deep burgundy when we pull apart. He looks disheveled and his hair is all messy and spiky. Maybe I was being a bit to passionate myself. I cannot help it I want more of his kisses. There's an aching in my chest that only his lips can heal. Eric is looking at me with wonder. He lifts a hand that held my shoulder and gently caressed my cheek with the back of it. I inhaled deeply, shakily, at his touch. There's something also unreadable in his light-blue eyes. I can't explain. There are so many emotions rushing inside my body. Some emotions I don't even know as a human. He keeps looking at me with this smile. I would've felt self-conscious minutes ago before our kiss but now, I kinda like the way he's staring at me.

Like I'm the most wonderful thing he'd ever seen and held.

It is impossible for me not to smile back at him. And not with a simple smile, I give my best of all. With a last mischievous glance, he starts rowing us back to the dock. I really try not to notice the way the muscle of his arms flex with every move he takes. Nor do I try to look at his pink lips that once were pressed against mine. It feels that after our first kiss my feelings were intensified time thousand. And anyway, I end up catching some glimpses.

The night is already here and it feels cool. It is a welcome change after how deeply warm I felt minutes ago. I watch Eric tie the boat to a pole(trying really hard not to look at his well contoured butt). He smiled at me from the wooden dock and holds his hand to me. I take it, loving the way his hand feels on mine. My eyes are glued to him when I am finally on the dock. Eric holds my hand a while longer. And my fast heart beating starts again. He looks down at me and takes a few steps forward. I am dumbstruck.

He takes my breath away when his lips find mine again. I hug him, pulling him closer to me. This time I now have some experience on kissing, even if I just had my first kiss minutes ago. I let him in my mouth and attempt to tell him all I feel through this kiss. All I can't tell him. _I love you. I love you. You're all I ever wanted_. His hands move to the small of my back and I moan softly into his mouth as he presses himself to me. My hands are knotting in his black hair as we kiss deeper. Oh, I could get use to this. I could get use to his kisses and the way his hands explore my torso and arms.

Eric pulls away but not before planting soft kisses on my cheek and jaw, just to press his face against the crook of my neck. ''Ariel,'' he is saying in a muffled voice. He pulls away and there he is inches away from my face, his light-blue eyes glistening under the silver mooned sky. ''I know you can't speak. And I don't expect you to, but you need to know that I- I really like you.'' He plants another kiss on my lips.

I look at him, wide-eyed. I nod fervently at him. He doesn't get it at first, but when it is me that presses my lips against his. I bet he knows I feel the same.


End file.
